Professor Layton and the World of Pokémon
by DidIEverAxew925
Summary: The famous puzzle-solving archeologist, Professor Hershel Layton, and his apprentice, Luke Triton, continue their normal lives after solving the great mystery of witchery and magic in a land called Labyrinthia, when they meet with Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur, and learn about Pokémon. This all new adventure unfolds as Professor Layton and Luke Triton discover the world of Pokémon!
1. Foreward and Prologue

Foreward: I have recently played "_Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_" and it was a very great game, so I decided to make a story about Professor Layton, Luke Triton, and one extra subject, Pokémon! **I MUST WARN YOU,** **part of the story plot of this game is in this story I made. It is HIGHLY suggested to complete this game FIRST before reading this story.** If you do not desire to complete, or even buy, the game mentioned above and continue, please enjoy and I thank you for reading!

Prologue

I am Luke Triton. I am an apprentice; 16 years of age, of the great puzzle-solving archeologist in all of England, Professor Hershel Layton. Most of my travels with the professor have been the most mysterious, adventurous, and most brilliant days of my life. Most of my life was spent traveling and solving mysteries with the professor.

The last adventure the professor and I had was in a town named Labyrinthia. We've been "sucked" into the town when we read a book a woman had when she visited the professor's office. On the way towards resolving the mystery, we met two people from America, Mr. Phoenix Wright and Miss Maya Fey. It turned out that they, too, had read the book and got sucked into the town of Labyrinthia. Mr. Wright and Miss Fey had jobs as court attorneys. The four of us together had managed to solve the mystery and we stayed in professor's office in London when we returned to our normal world.

A few days after, I had noticed that I grew an age or two, but no one else did, not even the professor. I thought that maybe it was just a normal growth spurt, but I also realized that my maturity had grown as well. If I remember correctly, I was 10 years of age, but now I grew 6 years. Neither myself nor the professor could figure out why that was, but soon after, I did not complain. I began to solve puzzles and complicated questions much quicker than I originally did. The professor was indeed proud of me. Life was back to its original state, but it just became even better. These past few months were the best yet, because the professor and I both were in yet another mystery, possibly the most intriguing of them all. This is the story of our adventure right after we left Labyrinthia.


	2. Chapter 1: The Connoisseur

**PLEASE READ THE FOREWARD AND PROLOGUE BEFORE STARTING THIS CHAPTER!** The Foreward and Prologue contain very important information regarding this story, and, ergo, must be read first. Thank you for reading!  
>Additionally, I created this chapter and will possibly create the others in this format, being that quotes from a character will not be indented or placed correctly, as well as no indentation of a paragraph in general. Once again, thank you for reading!<p>

**Chapter 1: The Connoisseur**

Birds chirped outside the window as the sun painted the sky with its rays. The rays shined on my face, and I open my eyes. The professor was already awake, drinking tea.

"Good morning, my boy!" Layton smilled, "Did you sleep well?"

"Well," I yawned and stretched, "it's a little…weird sleeping in a different place than I am used to." The professor couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you grew a significant height and maturity, so that might be the reason!" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Come along," he said, "let us eat some breakfast."

A half-hour passed as we ate our breakfast in the main living room of the professor's office. Because of the lack of mysteries we were not getting, the office became more and more empty, when in comparison, there would be piles of papers around. Anyway, to summarize, the professor and I have been a little…bored.

We just finished lunch a few hours later until we heard a knock from the door.

"I'll get it, Professor!" I said as I ran towards the door. I opened the door and saw a man in a tuxedo suit, his posture upright and straight, and his eyes were alert, almost like he was some kind of butler. What I did not get was the man's haircut. It almost looked like….lettuce.

The man and I stared at each other for but a few minutes when he spoke, "Does a Mr. Hershel Layton live here?"

"Um, yes, he lives here, come in, if you would please!" I answered with a smile. The man walked in with me as I entered the living room.

"Hey, Professor! We have a visitor!"

"Ha ha, so it seems! Hello, kind sir. How may I be of assistance?"

The man did not speak for a little while, but then spoke. "I think I should introduce myself with something I would like to call…" The man starts to tighten his bow-tie, snaps his fingers, throws his arms out, and yells, "a little Evaluation Time!"

"'Evaluation Time'?" The professor asked, "Very well, please enlighten us."

"Ok, then!" The man started, "First off, my name is Cilan, I am a Pokémon Connoisseur." The professor and I looked at each other in question. "Professor, what is a 'Pokémon Connoisseur'?"

"Well, I know a connoisseur is like a waiter, as well as a cook. As for 'Pokémon', I am not so sure. This is very intriguing, please continue Mr. Cilan."

"I am not only a person who makes and serves food, I am a Connoisseur for many things. One of them is being a detective!" I was shocked. "Y-You can be a detective Connoisseur?"

"Well," the professor spoke, "I think I already know why you are here, Mr. Cilan. You seek advice, correct?" Cilan was surprised, then broke into a dance of joy. "So you ARE the famous Professor Layton. Wow! I can't believe it!" He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I believe my Evaluation Time is over. Can you introduce yourselves, too?"

"Ok!" I said with a smile, "I am Luke Triton, an apprentice for the great professor, and a gentleman in training!"

"I believe you would know my name, but my name is Mr. Hershel Layton." The professor tipped his top hat. "So, would it seem that you went to London to see me?"

"Well, yes and no." Cilan said scratching his head, "You see, my two brothers and I wanted to sightsee in this place called London, and I knew you lived there, so I wanted to visit you first before anything else! It's such an honor, sir!"

"Indeed!" I said happily, "But…what is a Pokémon, Mr. Cilan?"

"A Pokémon is a very wide species around where I live. We live together with them, either to have fun, battle, or train!"

The professor pointed his finger at Cilan. "That's it!" he said.

"What, professor?"

"This is what we can investigate next, my boy, the mysteries of these Pokémon creatures!" Cilan gasped rather loudly and looked so shocked, "S-So, you mean, you want to come back with me?" The professor and I nodded. "Indeed," I chimed in, "these Pokémon creatures sound interesting!"

"Truly no words can describe how excited I am, like a puffy soufflé excited to be pulled out of the oven!"

A grumble was heard throughout the room. The professor chuckled, "It seems that delectable metaphor of yours has gotten to us! Perhaps you are interested in some scones, Mr. Cilan?"

"Yes, I would like them, too! In fact, I'll cook some in your honor!"

"R-Really? For us?" I hesitated, "I-I beg your pardon, you are our guest! We should—"

"No, no, it's alright, but you could help me make them!" The professor smiled, "Quite right, my boy, Mr. Cilan is a connoisseur, after all. Why not assist him, Luke?"

I scratched my head, "I guess so…yeah, ok!"

"Excellent!" Cilan said with a snap with his fingers. He reached into his pocket a red and white sphere and yelled, "Come on out, Pansage! Meet my new friends!"

The sphere began to glow, mesmerizing the professor and I, it started to open and make a noise. Out came what looked like a laser, it then shaped into a sort of figure. The laser faded and in front of Mr. CIlan, the professor, and I, was a monkey that, too, had a grassy haircut. "Pansage!" it spoke. My mouth was open wide. "Wow! That was amazing!"

"I cannot agree more," the professor laughed, "this creature is one of the most interesting living beings I have ever seen in my life!"

"Pansage," Cilan spoke to the creature, "this is the famous Professor Layton I've been talking to you about! And this is his apprentice, Luke Triton! Guys, this is Pansage, one of many of my Pokémon, but Pansage and I are a special pair, like two spices creating the perfect taste!" The creature hopped on the professor's lap and shook his hand, mine too. "Pan-Pan, Pansage!"

"A pleasure, Pansage." the professor chuckled.

"Uhm, hello." I said as I scratched my head. Pansage hopped back on Cilan's shoulder.

"Ok, now that we have truly introduced ourselves, lets make some delicious scones!" Cilan smiled.

"Wait a moment, Mr. Cilan!" I said, "I know two people who can help, too!"

"Really? Who would they be?" Cilan said, scratching his grassy head.

"Do you mean…?" The professor said, holding his hat.

"Indeed, Professor! Inquisitor Barnham and Miss Eclaire!"


End file.
